Passing time
by Cephalon echo
Summary: When four Tenno operatives get stuck in a room together they decide to play a game to pass the time but find that sometimes it's better to just talk Mag X Excalibur. Slight trinity X volt
1. Chapter 1

Volt slammed his head at the locked door

"Dammit dammit dammit"

Mag deciding she could not endure the noise snapped

"Volt calm down your not helping"

Everyone stared normally mag was quiet so the sudden outburst caught them of guard

"CALM DOWN?" "We've been stuck here for god knows how long"

"It isn't that bad"

trinity piped up

"I beg to differ"

He replied annoyed

Volt wasn't a mean guy but he preferred his own space he was annoyed enough when the lotus ordered him to help a team retrieve an orokin artifact and now thanks to the teams newest member an Excalibur misfiring his tonkor all of them were stuck in a tiny room with the over opptimisic Trinity trying to get them to play icebreakers which he thought was stupid an Excalibur who was the reason they were there to begin with and a mag who spent her time talking to Excalibur saying "it's not your fault"

He stopped head butting the door when the headache got to bad trinity sat up quickly

"Calm down trinity I'm fine"

"If you say so volt anyway we should play a game"

"Sounds good Trin"

Mag said

"What do you have in mind?"

Asked Excalibur

Trinity giggled gleefully

"Truth or dare"

"What's that?"

Asked Excalibur

"It's a game where one person asks another truth or dare if they choose truth they can ask any question and have to answer truthfully if you say dare they can tell you to do anything mirage and I play it all the time I'll go first"

"Mag truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true you made out with rhino"

The room bursted in laughter even volt chuckled

"WHAT NO!"

"Relax mag I'm just teasing you"

"My turn"

Said mag out for revenge against trinity

"Trin truth or dare"

That was the first chapter of my first fanfic so it isn't that good but constructive criticism is welcomed

The pairing will be mag X Excalibur .I may make it a volt X trinity as well on later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

"alright mag I imagine your going to try and embarrass me so I'm gonna play it safe and go with truth"

Said trinity

"Oh I'll find a way trin"

"I'd like to see you try mag"

"It's getting tense volt I wish I had popcorn"

Said Excalibur

"I wish you didn't get us stuck in here"

Volt muttered

"Not my fault" Excalibur said defensively

"Yea sure"

Volt replied getting up

"Where are you off to now?"

Excalibur asked

"To try and open the door"

He answered

"With your head?"

Excalibur joked

"One more joke and I'll use your head"

He replied annoyed

"Message received"

Excalibur said quickly he had already learned not to anger volt less he face the wrath of 1,000 volts of electricity flying towards his face

"You stay with those two and stop them from killing each other"

Volt said before walking to the door

"Hey excal you joining?"

Mag called

"Yea sure"

"Volt?"

"Absolutely not"

"Excalibur truth or dare"

Trinity asked

"I'll go with dare"

"Finally okay I dare you to run up to volt poke him then run back here"

"That seems way to easy"

"Just do it"

"Okay okay"

Excalibur got up ran to volt and poked him in the back of the head then sprinted back

"Wow I don't think he notic-"

Excalibur was cut off by a crate being hurled at his head mag and trinity tried desperately to suppress their laughter

Excalibur sat up and groaned "I hate this game"

"That's what makes it fun"

Trinity said happily

"What is with that guy?"

Asked Excalibur

"When I read his file it says he is quite antisocial and has something called Asperger syndrome"

Trinity answered

"What does that mean"

Excalibur asked once again

"No clue"

Trinity shrugged

"Anyway trinity truth or dare?"

"I am not going to bite the bullet truth"

"Time for revenge"

Excalibur said gleefully

"Wow trin your really good at getting people to hate you"

Mag commented

Excalibur grinned

"I heard you have a crush on volt"

Trinity went beet red

"WHAT N-NO"

"Did I just hear a stutter?"

Excalibur teased

"Trinity and volt sitting in a tree"

Mag whispered

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

That both joined together in song

Volt looked over in confusion but decided not to ask meanwhile Trinity needed a way to shut them up so she decided to fight fire with fire

"What a lovely duet do you two practice together often?"

She said innocently

"Wait wha-"

Mag tried to respond but trinity kept going

"I mean it begs the question how much time do you two spend together?

"..."

"..."

"I hate you so much Trinity"

.

.

That was chapter two of this mediocre story this is my first story so please tell me what you think I'm also gonna try to make the chapters longer


	3. Chapter 3

They continued playing the game for a while with mag and Excalibur trying to get revenge on Trinity but trinity had played enough to avoid most of the embarrassment they decided to stop playing and just talk

"Swords are the undisputed king of melee combat"

Excalibur claimed proudly

"Polarms offer similar damage and can hit multiple enemies at once"

Mag argued

"But they are not as cool looking"

Excalibur continued

They were interrupted by volt

"Work you malfuctioning piece of scap metal!"

The screen only beeped in response

Trinity got up

"I'm going to stop him from breaking it"

Mag laughed

"Good luck"

As trinity walked to volt mag turned to Excalibur and said

"You know it really isn't your fault were stuck here excal"

Excalibur looked up at her and chuckled

"I appreciate that but I'm the one that caused a lockdown not you"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them until Excalibur burst out laughing mag couldn't help but smile

"What are you laughing about?'

"That was so awkward"

"Yea it kinda was"

She admitted

"Ya think trinity will calm volt down?"

Excalibur asked

"I hope so I don't need a crate thrown at MY head"

She joked

Excalibur laughed and once again mag couldn't help but smile warmly there was something about him that just made her happy she hoped trinity would stay with volt so she could spend time with him what she didn't know was that trinity had already figured out what was going on between them she nudged volt and said

"Those two are so cute together"

"Who mag and excalibur?"

He responded

"Yep"

She said happily

Mag and excalibur were having a similar discussion

"Do you think trinity actually likes volt?

Mag asked

"Truthfully yes"

Excalibur replied

"I mean opposites attract and all that"

After a while the natural lighting went out

"Wait why have the lights went out?"

Mag questioned

"Orokin vessels like this one were meant to replicate earth's day and night cycle fool people into believing they weren't in a huge tin can so when it's night on earth the lights will go out so it's easier to sleep"

Volt answered walking into the center of the room and putting down a mini lantern

"So it's night right now in earth time?"

"Yep"

everyone minus volt got comfortable and tried to sleep about an hour later trinity was the only one of the three still awake volt was STILL trying to get the door open but he looked incredibly tired she knew he wouldn't go to sleep just because she told him to but she did have a plan she pulled out her datapad and pretended that it wasn't working

"Hey volt can you come take a look at this"

Volt sighed and walked over to her

"What is i-"

He was interrupted by trinity hugging him tightly

"..."

"..."

"What are you doing?"

He asked confused

"Making sure you don't spend all night trying to open the door"

She responded

"You can let go"

He protested

"Nope if I let go then you'll just wait till I fall asleep then go back over there"

She said

Volt sighed but knew arguing with trinity was no use he closed his eyes and hoped she would let go in her sleep

.

.

Chapter 3! I put some fluff in there and it's the longest chapter yet as always reviews are welcomed be it good or bad next chapter will be out soon


	4. Chapter 4

Volt awoke to find trinity had thankfully rolled over in her sleep

Excalibur was already awake what volt did not know was that Excalibur had seen trinity curled up besides volt and honestly envied him last night he was awake for a bit thinking about mag

He liked her

He liked her alot

But he was a rookie she had loads of victorys under her belt and him? First major mission and he gets the whole team stuck in a glorified closet

Okay it was much bigger then a closet but he still felt bad dammit!

And while mag and trinity did try to make him feel better volt was right HE was the reason they were in this position

"Hey volt"

"Yeah?"

"sorry for y'know all of this"

"Relax kid we all make mistakes"

"Your not mad?"

"If it was mag or trinity or myself I'd be mad but this is your first major mission I'm not going to be to harsh on you we all mess up my first big misson I caused a meltdown trinity put an Oberon unconscious and mag crashed her liset into a ship"

"Wait really?"

"Yep no one's perfect"

Excalibur smiled truthfully at first he did not like volt but he was quickly growing on him he reminded him of a big brother

"..."

"..."

There was a long silence they were interrupted by trinity stirring in her sleep

"So enjoy your sleep?"

"Wait you saw?"

"I envy you"

"Wait you envy me w- ohh mag"

"Yea mag"

trinity jumped up

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT YOU DO LIKE HER"

"Shhh don't wake her up"

Said Excalibur pointing at mag

"How long have you been awake?"

Volt asked

"Not important but to answer your question excalibur I did enjoy my sleep"

"That makes one of us I could barely breathe"

Volt muttered out

"Shhhhh I need to give relationship advice"

Trinity said happily

"Wait your gonna help me?"

Excalibur asked with hope in his chest

"Of course do you know how boring it is listing to mag whine about how lonely she is? Now truthfully i think she's already kinda falling for you but what ever you do don't push it don't act any different or treat her any different or spend a ridiculous amount of time with her you need to let these feelings blossom over a large span of time you know what happens when you don't do that? you get your weird "high school" relationships that last for like a week"

She explained rapidly

"Oh uh thanks trinity that was surprisingly in depth"

"What can I say I'm a natural match maker"

She said laughing merrily

Mag eventually woke up to a familiar sight

Trinity and excalibur talking and volt getting frustrated with a door

She joined trinity and excal while volt decided to refocus his efforts to communication with the lotus in hopes she could send another team to get them out

After a while he finally got a stable signal and explained the situation surprisingly he said it was a storm that caused the malfunction not excalibur

"Understood Tenno I'll send a team to free you"

She said much to everyone's joy

"Any idea how long it will take?" Volt asked

"24 earth hours"

She said bluntly as the transmission ended

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well get comfortable guys"

Mag sighed

"Hey trinity how did you know so much about relationships?"

Volt asked curiously

"I've been in one before...it wasn't a good one"

She said sadly

"Wait what"

Volt said now angry at whoever upset her

"Loki I was with Loki at first I thought he genuinely liked me but about a week into our relationship I found him with a titania

"Bastard" volt growled

"Forget about it volt I left him a while ago"

"That doesn't make it right"

"Thanks for being there for me"

"Don't mention it"

After a while of talking excalibur had managed to star a conversation with mag keeping in mind what trinity told him he made sure not to be to forcefull

"Y'know excal I'm kinda glad this happened"

"Your happy this happened?"

"Yeah I mean normally in missions you only say what needs to be said in the dojo I only really talk to trinity so it's nice just to talk even if one of us is in a permanently bad mood"

She laughed excalibur laughed too he found it hard not to

They shared a moment together

"Hey mag when we get back to the dojo I'd like to spend some more time with you"

She smiled

"I'd love that"

.

.

.

.

Another chapter done yay


	5. An update

Howdy all cephalon echo here and I have a bit of a favour to ask see I'm quite new to this so I'm in desperate need of feedback please if possible tell me how I'm doing through a review or PM thanks also just a heads up on my plans

I will add one more much longer chapter to this story

There will be more story's in the same universe example mag and Excalibur confessing to one another that in my mind deserves its own story

I will add more characters but there will always be the core 4

Next chapter will be out soon promise


	6. Final chapter

Excalibur could barely contain his exitment things were finally looking up a rescue team was on its way mag said she would spend more time with him

"Alright guys the rescue team have entered the complex"

Volt said

"Finally"

trinity said relived

After an hour or so the rescue team had located them but volt was shocked on who saved them

Her.

As they walked past each other they sent one another cold glares

"Volt"

"Zephyr"

That was the only interaction they were willing to do Despite that spirits were high on the ride back to the Dojo trinity noticed mag and excalibur sitting just a little bit closer together they noticed her staring

"What?"

She simply chuckled softly in response

"You two are adorable"

When the ship docked to the dojo everyone went their separate ways

Mag was in her room and she was incredibly nervouse I mean she did like excalibur but looking back this was over the course of two days and she was about to go on her first DATE and the news would spread very quickly and people would come up to her asking questions she tried her best to calm down "this isn't a date your just hanging out he might not even like you" she told herself

"Wait..."

"Oh god he might not like me what if trinity had dared him to during the game or what if he's a player or he just wants me for my body or-or" at this point she was hyperventilating she took deep breaths after a while she had calmed herself she needed to Look on the brighter side of things

On the other side of the dojo excalibur was trying to catch up to zephyr

"Hey zephyr ZEPHYR"

He shouted

"Ugh WHAT!?"

She said in a very loud voice

Excalibur continued despite her mood

"I noticed you had some beef with volt can I ask why I mean sure he's moody b-"

He was cut off by zephyr grabbing him

"Listen kid don't stick your nose in other people's lives"

She said threateningly

Excalibur (who was currently scared out of his mind) simply nodded

"Good"

She said dropping him to the floor

Meanwhile volt was walking to Loki's quarters when he arrived he knocked on the door only to be greeted by a nova who looked very nervous

"H-hello"

"Where's loki?"

"Right here volt so what have I done to get you to visit me?"

"Trinity"

Was his simple response

Before Loki could defend himself he was sucker punched then given a powerful kick to the head

"Argh WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well have a wild fucking guess"

Before he could answer volt headbutted him knocking him out cold as he walked off volt left a note for when he woke up and left a very confused nova behind

"Break anyone's heart again and I'll break your arms -volt"

Trinity had decided to visit her good friend mirage

When the door opened she was immediately hugged by her childhood friend

"OHMYGODTRINIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH"

She said ultra fast

Trinity laughed after years of knowing her she had learned to understand her during those moments

"I missed you too mirage"

"Sooooo tell me what happened"

"Well a rookie misfired his tonkor and caused a ship wide lockdown"

"mission briefing said that a storm caused an energy spike"

"We lied so he would not get a bad impression"

"Fair enough first major mission you don't want to screw up that bad"

"By the way excal likes mag and I REALLY think mag likes excal"

"I hope so she spends an unhealthy amount of time by herself I'd like to see her branch out a bit more"

"Yea nova had the same problem but she's hanging out with new people I even heard that she's dating someone"

"Well uh you wouldn't like who"

"No"

"Yep Loki we tried to warn her but she kept going n about how she "loved him and he loved her" whenever we tried to talk to her"

"When she gets her heart broken then she will go right back into her shell it's what you get for hanging around that snake"

"Trinity that's unfair you fell for him too"

"Dammit I know but I don't like to think about it"

"You need to face your fears and talk about what happened that night"

"NO!"

The sudden voice raise startled mirage

"I-i-i gotta go"

She said before sprinting off

Mirage sighed and called ivara she needed some more help to get trinity to help them help her

.

.

.

.

.

Mission report . Admin:cephalon echo dojo cephalon

All 4 tenno accounted for operative "mag" and operative "excalibur" seem to be showing feelings for one another will observe to identify if it's a possible liablity operative "zephyr" was deployed to assist team on escaping orokin vessel artifact was retrived and sent to operative "Vauban" for study tensions between operative "zephyr" and operative "volt" will be closely monitored

Mission report concluded . Cephalon echo logging off.

.

.

.

.

Well guys there it was my first fanfic I know it wasn't the best but I really appreciate the support I've been shown a new story will be released set in the same universe that will be about the "date" between mag and excal and all questions you probably did not have like

"Why is volt so grumpy and dislike zephyr"

"Who gave a newbie a tonkor"

"And why hasn't volt eaten a snickers"

Also "cephalon echo" will be the cephalon in charge of the dojo

So from me to all of you see ya


End file.
